


Honey, come put your lips on mine

by wannabeproductive



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-08 23:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17395571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabeproductive/pseuds/wannabeproductive
Summary: He gulped while putting his phone away. What was he supposed to answer? Sure, he had always find Lance attractive in his own weird way, but nothing more. Most of the time he wanted Lance to leave him alone because the guy was constantly teasing him. Yet that didn’t mean he hated him. They were part of the same group of friends. They had worked on several school projects together. They studied together. Still, he never thought of Lance as someone interested in him.





	Honey, come put your lips on mine

**Sunday**

Keith’s eyes were glued to his phone. He had received a message half an hour ago but he still couldn’t believe the words that were written.

_**I think I’m falling for you.** _

He was so confused. He would never have expected them to be from Lance. But he had reread them for what felt like the millionth’s time and they hadn’t changed, they were Lance’s words.

**_I don’t know when it started. I don’t know when I stopped finding your remarks insufferable. I don’t really know when I started to like them, to laugh at them. I don’t know when your smile started to make me feel strange things. When I started to blush whenever our eyes met. When I felt self-conscious because I knew you were watching me._ **  
**_I’ve always tried to be better than you because I wanted to impress you. I wanted you to admire me. To be impressed by what I could do just for once. But you never were._ **  
**_And it hurts. It hurts because I know all of this is one-sided. I know that when you’re listening to me you just want me to shut up. I know I get on your nerves. I know you will never feel the same about me. And I know you’ll never look at me and wonder why we hated each other in the first place._ **  
**_And I’m okay with that. I mean, you’re you. And I’m just me. I know you’re out of my league and you’ll never look at me the way I do._ **  
**_But I wanted to get this off my chest._ **  
**_Because it’s eating me alive._ **

**_Lance._ **

He gulped while putting his phone away. What was he supposed to answer? Sure, he had always find Lance attractive in his own weird way, but nothing more. Most of the time he wanted Lance to leave him alone because the guy was constantly teasing him. Yet that didn’t mean he hated him. They were part of the same group of friends. They had worked on several school projects together. They studied together. Still, he never thought of Lance as someone interested in him. Lance was flirting with everybody 24/7.  
He reached for his phone again, he needed to clear his head up. He called the first person he could think off. A person he only contacted in case of an emergency.

“Hey Keith, how are you?” Answered a familiar voice through the phone.  


“I don’t know Shiro,” Keith groaned. “I don’t know what to do… I don’t want to broke his heart, but the feelings aren’t mutual. Couldn’t he be interested in anyone else? Like what the heck? We never flirt. Well, he does, but I constantly-”  


“Wait! Slow down.” His brother interrupted him. “What are you talking about?”

Keith took a deep breath.

“Lance just send me a text. He says that he is falling for me.”

He heard a sigh on the other end of the phone. Shiro knew Keith rarely talked about his feelings.

“Lance as in Garrison’s Lance?”  


“Yeah,” he breathed. “He sent me this huge text telling me he was falling for me and I don’t know what to do.”  


“Well, do you like him back?”  


“What? No!” He shrieked.  


“You do talk a lot about him…” Shiro teased.  


“Because he IS annoying” he deadpanned.  


“But..?”  


“No buts.” Keith groaned.  


“Then just tell him you’re not interested,” his brother replied as if it was the easiest thing to do.  


“I’m not heartless!”  


“Really?” His brother joked.  


“You’re not helping me at all…” Keith groaned.  


“Well, what do you want me to do? I don’t know how you feel about him. And to be honest, I’m not sure you two should have this type of conversation by text. You should talk to him. Clear things up…”  


“How am I supposed to do that? Clearly, he didn’t want to say that to my face.”  


“Maybe because he’s afraid of your reaction,” Shiro offered. “It’s hard to confess your feeling to someone.”  


“But he never- we only study together. We rarely talk about serious things… How can he be interested in me?” He asked in disbelief.  


“You should stop doubting yourself so much, Keith. You’re a good person. And you’re attractive, stop acting like you aren’t.”  


“You’re my brother Shiro. You can’t be impartial while talking about me.”

Keith scratched his head. He was so nervous about confronting Lance. What was he going to tell him?

“What if it creates a tension between us?”  


“Well obviously, it’s not gonna be easy, you know? But if you don’t feel the same way you should just say so. It will be hard for him but at least he will be able to move on quickly,” Shiro said matter of factly. “You can’t force yourself to love him if you don’t but he also deserves to know the truth.”  


“Yeah, but it seems so… unreal?”

When he hung up minutes later, he laid onto his bed. He felt lost. This text had raised questions he had never asked himself before. Why did he find Lance so annoying? Was it because he was flirting with everybody? Was it because he was constantly teasing him? Or because Keith felt like every time he tried to talk to him he wasn’t making any sense and was constantly making a fool out of himself?  
Was it because in reality he craved for Lance’s attention and whenever he got it he got flustered?  
Would it be so bad to date him? Would he keep flirting with everybody?  
He sighed. He had no idea what was going on and no idea how to respond to that. He decided to ignore the text and avoid any conversation at uni. He was going to pretend nothing happened and that he had never received this stupid text.

* * *

 

“Oh my god, Lance! I can’t believe you sent it!” Pidge snickered.

“He’s gonna freak out!!!” Hunk laughed.

They were all seating on Lance’s bed, in his and Hunk’s dorm room. They had managed to sneak a TV in their bedroom and a Wii to play video games - even though it was forbidden.  
They played Mario Kart every Sunday and this night was no exception. They even had decided to add a rule to spice up the game. At the end of every cup, the loser would get a forfeit chosen by the other two. It could be anything.  
Lance had won several times, but he had lost the Special Cup because of the Rainbow Road and the Blue Shell that had hit him just before the finish line…  
Pidge and Hunk had had many difficulties to choose a forfeit, but they had agreed on him confessing his ‘love’ to Keith. They thought it would be funny and that Lance wouldn’t really do it.  
Despite having the same friends, it had taken Lance and Keith quite a long time to get along. Pidge and Hunk had had to try to soothe the tensions between the two of them a lot. But eventually, it was a success and they started to get really close to each other.  
That night, they just wanted to have fun and tease their friend. Keith was the perfect target for this joke. Why? Because he had many difficulties to express himself whenever he felt attracted to someone and because he could get nervous quite easily especially if he was under the spotlight.

“Wait until he finds out YOU were part of this, he going to kill us all!” Lance smiled.  


“I didn’t think you’d actually do it,” Pidge confessed. “I don’t know if I should be proud of you or a little worried about the consequences…”  


“I can’t believe you doubt me Pidge. You should have more faith in my bravery.”

She rolled her eyes.

“Not sure you can call it that,” she smirked. “I can’t wait to read his answer though.”  


“Yeah, me too,” Hunk agreed. “What if he doesn’t reply? Are you going to tell him the truth?”  


“Nah, it would be fun to see his reaction tomorrow if he hasn’t sent anything yet.”  


“What if he doesn’t believe you?”  


“Come on, my text is perfect. How could he? I’ve put so many efforts into it.” Lance said with a shrug. “Now, back to the game. Since I’ve lost, I get to pick the next track!”

**Monday**

When Keith arrived in class he was nervous as hell. He had barely managed to get any sleep the previous night. His thoughts had been filled with different scenarios in which he rejected Lance and every time something awful happened…  
He had pictured every sort of emotions he didn’t want to see on the boy’s face. He didn’t have anything against him and he didn’t know how to reject him without breaking his heart.  
He had also tried to imagine what would happen if he returned his feelings but it had been so weird…  
He was actually starting to open up to Lance, they had had a few discussions and they even managed to study together when Pidge and Hunk weren’t there. Keith even helped him when he didn’t understand a subject. It was small improvements but it felt like such huge steps for both of them and now they were going to start over.  
He caught Lance’s eyes when he sat on the second row, as far from him as he could. He felt his cheeks heat up and immediately avoided the boy’s gaze. He couldn’t deal with him right now, not when he was smiling at him like that.  
During the whole lecture, Keith couldn’t help his eyes from wandering back and forth between Lance’s back and his teacher’s face. Nothing seemed wrong with Lance. He was just being his usual self, making jokes and remarks whenever he could, even though it meant interrupting their teacher. It was so strange…

“Alright, that’s it for today,” their teacher smiled. “You’re free to go. Don’t forget the essay due in two weeks.”

He barely got any answer before all the students stood up and fled out of the room. Keith was on his way out when Lance stopped in front of him with a small smile.

“Hey, can we talk?” He asked.

Keith looked at the door and noticed Pidge and Hunk staring at them. Suddenly he started panicking. He was certain they knew. He must have told them, why would they be looking in their direction either way? There wouldn’t be any reason.  
So he nodded, not trusting his voice to answer.

“You haven’t answered me yesterday,” Lance whispered.

Keith stared at his feet. That was it. He was going to break his heart. Lance was never going to talk to him again. And now that Pidge and Hunk knew about that, he was going to lose them too.

“Listen- I-” he began shyly. “I don’t hate you and you shouldn’t doubt yourself… you really are a great guy and-” he cleared his throat. “I really like getting to know you. You’re funny and quite handsome, to be honest… so don't say you're not good enough or stuff like that. You're really cool even if you should stop joking about my hairstyle because I get it…”

Lance raised an eyebrow, he clearly wasn’t expecting that type of answer.

“But-” he hesitated.

“But?” Lance questioned.

“I-I... I don’t feel the same… it has nothing to do with you... you're really a good friend but we don’t really know each-”

And then Lance laughed. He freaking laughed and Keith’s head jerked up in surprise.

“Oh my god! You should have seen your face dude!” He pretended to wipe tears away.

“What?” Keith asked in disbelief.

“It was a joke!” Lance responded before bursting out into laughter.

Keith felt a weird pressure in his chest. What was this all about? Had he really pretended to be in love with him? Over a fucking joke?  
Lance put an arm around Keith's shoulders and turned toward their friends who were smiling at them.

“You heard him? I’m handsome!”  


“I’m sure he said that because he didn’t want to hurt you…” Hunk mumbled.  


“Nah! He was being honest I can tell.”

Keith removed Lance’s arm from his shoulders.

“What are you talking about?”  


“Mario Kart happened,” Pidge explained. “Lance lost so we dare him to send you this text.”

Keith frowned. He truly had spent his night worrying about a stupid prank?

“Are you okay?” Pidge asked.  


“I’ve spent the whole night worrying about your fucking joke.”  


“Awww… that’s so sweet,” Lance said while putting a hand on his heart. “You didn’t want to hurt me…”

But Keith didn’t find this funny at all. He had racked his brain over and over because of this. He had been nervous as hell because of a stupid joke. Before his friends could add anything he stormed out of the room.  
He spent the rest of the day avoiding his friends. He knew he was being extreme but he couldn’t shake that weird filling in his chest.  
He had asked himself many questions regarding his feelings for Lance. He even had wondered if there wasn’t a little something between them. Something which could evolve and maybe lead to more… but no. It just had been a stupid prank. There was no way Lance could ever be interested in him. He had just been joking about it. As if it could never happen and it wasn’t even possible to think otherwise.  
Keith didn’t know why but he felt a pang in his chest…

**Tuesday**

When Keith went to his first class, he was grateful that none of his friends were registered to it. He wanted to be alone. The whole joke had really hurt him. He had wondered why was playing with his feelings a joke.  
Unfortunately, when he left the classroom, he saw Lance at the door.

“Hey! What’s up.”  


“I don’t have time for this, Lance.” He said while brushing past him.  


“Hello to you too,” he mumbled. “So you’re mad at me?”  


“No, I’m not. I’m just in a hurry.” Keith answered sharply.  


“Awww, come on. I’m sorry, okay? I didn’t know you were going to overthink this.”

Keith threw him a dark glance.

“Really? You’re gonna give me the silent treatment?” Lance said with a dubious look. “Very mature.”  


“Oh, because your joke wasn’t?” Keith scoffed.  


“I don’t get why you’re so pissed off. You really need to chill, dude.”  


“Don’t you have anything to do?” He hissed.  


“It’s Tuesday man, Tuesday is Lancey Lance day! We always spend it together!”  


“Why did I agree to this in the first place?” Keith whined.

Lance rolled his eyes. “Have you started the essay due in two weeks?”  


“Nop, have you?” He said popping the p.

Lance laughed and shook his head. Keith didn’t even know why he had asked that question, his answer was pretty obvious.

“By the way, I’m having some difficulties with the new chapter in Physics, do you think you could help me with that later?” Lance smiled.  


“Sure,” Keith grumbled.

They sat side by side in silence. They weren’t allowed to talk in the library unless they wanted to be killed by the students who were trying to overcome their exams.  
At one point - like he always did - Lance closed the textbook he was working on to focus his attention on his phone. He texted Pidge about the random thoughts he had in his head before looking at Keith.  
His eyes laid over the book in his lap but he seemed absent. Lance tilted his head to the side. Keith was rarely distracted.  
He had been acting weird since their joke and Lance didn’t understand why. It was just a stupid dare - sort off. He hadn’t meant to hurt him and he didn’t even know how he could have hurt him because he was the one who got rejected. If he had been honest with his friends he would have told them that the words he had written were true - at least most of them.  
Keith had always fascinated him. Sure, they had had their little rivalry going on in the beginning, but Lance had seen it as a way to get closer to the boy and he knew he had his attention when they were bickering.  
He really had tested the waters when he had sent the message. He knew it was a stupid move. Not one expected from a college student but he was nervous around Keith. His reactions were always unpredictable… He had stopped the boy's rambling because he had been afraid to be hurt. Afraid Keith would give him reasons why they could never be together.  
Lance sighed before turning his attention back to the book on the table. He knew he needed to start his essay but he hadn’t even found an outline so he didn’t see the point in staying in the library, having a staring contest with his textbook.

“Are you okay?” He whispered to Keith.

The boy jumped in surprise.

“Yeah. I’m good.”  


“Can we go now? I can’t focus in here. I need to study Physics, can we… maybe go to my dorm?”  


“Sure,” Keith mumbled without looking at him.

Lance bite his bottom lip thoughtfully. Something was definitely wrong with Keith. He usually refused to go to his and Hunk’s dorm room because it was ‘so messy, like seriously? How can you even walk in here?’. It always made Lance and his roommate laugh. They weren’t that bad, Keith just had a thing for cleanliness and order. There wasn’t a single thing that wasn’t organized in his dorm room and to be honest there wasn't a lot of things in his room.  
Lance put an arm around Keith’s shoulders when they left the library and whispered next to his ear.

“Seriously, what’s up? You’re acting weird, buddy.”  


“I’m fine,” Keith grumbled. “Just stressed and you know,” he said with a shrug “stuff…”  


“Stuff?”  


“Yeah”  


“Could you be more specific?”  


“Well the usual: exams, essays to wrote, friends to help because they can’t work on their own,” he said with a smirk.

Lance faked a gasp. “Are you talking about me mullet?”

“I wouldn’t dare,” he teased.

When they reached Lance’s dorm room Keith didn’t protest, he made his way to Lance’s bed when the door opened and started going through his bag.

“How are we going to do this?” He asked without looking up.  


“You can top I don’t mind,” Lance shrugged.  


Keith frowned, “What are you-”. When he registered what Lance had said he rolled his eyes.

“You should stop doing that, they’re gonna get stuck one day.”  


“Whose fault is that?”

Lance snickered and sat next to him. He dropped his physics textbook on the bed and opened it to the right page.

“I need to do all the exercises here…” he whined before dropping his head onto Keith’s shoulder.  


“That’s not so bad, don’t worry,” Keith smiled while patting his head.

He was right. Even though Lance often had to take more time than other students to understand the information he was given in class, once he did he nailed everything easily.

* * *

 

During their little study session, Keith forgot about the text. He actually enjoyed being close to Lance and explaining things to him. He felt important.

“Oh my god,” Lance sighed. “Why aren’t you my personal teacher? Everything makes more sense when you’re the one explaining it.”  


“My mental health cannot deal with you for too long.”  


“That’s so mean,” Lance pouted.

Keith shook his head before standing up to stretch. He didn’t miss the way Lance’s eyes followed his body up and down.

“Well, I’m out,” Keith yawn.  


“Already?”  


“Yup! My next class is in two hours and I need a nap…”  


“But, you haven’t eaten your lunch yet!”  


“Yeah, but I’m really tired, I need to sleep a little bit.”  


“I’m starting to wonder what keeps you up at night,” Lance raised a brow suggestively.  


“None of your business,” Keith deadpanned.

Truth is, his sleeping schedule - which wasn’t that great, to begin with - had been even more impacted by the night he had to spend wondering about Lance’s text.

“You could take your nap here,” Lance offered. “I need to do some work before my next class… I could wake you up in an hour and a half so we could have lunch together?”  


Keith hesitated but finally conceded. “Okay. But you mustn’t forget to wake me up. If you do, I’m not helping you ever again.”

Lance nodded before cleaning the things on his bed so that Keith could lie down a bit.

Half an hour later, Lance had completely dropped his textbooks. He couldn’t focus, not when Keith was asleep in his bed. He kept glancing at him but always stopped abruptly because it was such a weird thing to do.  
Still, he couldn’t help his eyes to go back to the peaceful boy sleeping near him. He grabbed his phone without a second thought and snapped a picture. He blushed while saving it and locked his device. Okay, he was definitely a creep but… yeah nop, he had no excuse. His toughs were interrupted when the door burst open.

“There you are!” Hunk exclaimed. “I’ve been looking for you!”  


“Shh!” Lance frowned.

But it was too late. Keith grumbled something before rubbing his eyes and opening them. Lance glared at Hunk who seemed guilty enough.

“Sorry, Keith!” He apologized. “Hadn’t seen you here…”  


“That’s okay,” the boy grumbled.

He turned on his side and his eyes met Lance’s.

“Do you feel better?” The latter asked with a shy smile.  


“Yeah, but I’m still tired…” he yawned before closing his eyes again.  


Lance shook his head fondly. “You spend your time sleeping, that’s worrying.”  


“I thought you’ll be the only one to understand… you keep bragging about how important is your beauty sleep…”  


“I don’t need as much” he smirked, “I’m already perfect.”  


Keith scoffed. “Oh yeah? Is that why you use a million masks on your face?”  


“Don’t you dare, mullet! Skin care is really important!” Lance gasps.  


Hunk shook his head. “Wanna grab lunch? I’m starving.”  


Lance looked at Keith but the latter still had his eyes closed. “Sure,” he managed to mumble.  


“I’m in!” Lance agreed

**Two weeks later**

Finals were coming. Lance was starting to question his entire life and Keith was mocking him. At the end of each semester, it was the same thing: Pidge locked herself into her room to study, Hunk had managed to study regularly so he was the less stressed one, Lance was a wreck and Keith watched him to reassure himself when he was starting to panic.  
Lance was currently lying on his bed, his head between his arms and swearing every twenty seconds. Keith was next to him, smirking at the boy without actually studying. Things went back to normal after the text incident. Lance and Keith were even getting closer than before.

“You’re not helping, Keith,” Lance whined.  


“I know,” he smiled. “I’m not trying to…”  


Lance threw him a dark glare. “Why are you like this?”  
Keith started stroking Lance’s hair in - what he hoped - was a soothing manner. Lance let out a noise between a moan and a whine which made his friend laughed. “I take everything back, you’re the best…”  


“I know,” Keith breathed. “I know.”

Here again, he started to feel his chest tightened, he felt warm. Those feelings weren’t foreign, but they were unusual. He didn’t question them. He didn’t want to acknowledge them because he knew that if he did, he wasn’t going to like their meaning.

**Two weeks later**

**(after the exams)**

Keith was worried, he hadn’t seen Lance since their last exam and he knew he hadn’t already gone to Cuba. He always waited until the weekend to go. So, he went to the boy’s room and knocked.

“I’m coming,” he heard.

He looked up when the door opened and suck in a breath at Lance’s sight. He seemed really tired. He had huge bags under the eyes and he was pale.

“What’s up?” The boy asked while turning around to let Keith coming in.  


“I came to check on you,” Keith murmured “Are you okay? You seem really tired…”  


“’M fine,” Lance answer. “Haven’t been able to sleep much because of the exams…”

Keith nodded and put his hand on Lance’s forehead.  


“You're burning up!” Keith frowned.  


“Your hands are cold.” Lance protested.  


“You must have a fever,” he murmured.  


“No, I’m fine,” Lance smiled.  


“You obviously aren’t… you need to rest… Where’s Hunk?”  


“He’s with his girlfriend… enjoying his last day here before going to see his family…”

Keith nodded and led Lance to his bed.

“You should lie down for a bit.”  


“Told you I’m fine,” Lance sighed.  


Keith rolled his eyes “If you don’t, I’m going to knock you out.”  


“I’d like to see you try,” Lance tease.  


“Be careful what you wish for,” Keith smirked.  


“Hmm, bossy… I like that.”  


“I’m gonna pretend I didn’t hear you.”

Lance smiled but remained standing.

“Lie down,” Keith repeated.  


“Make me,” Lance whispered. Keith rolled his eyes once again and pushed him lightly. Lance barely moved “That’s all you got?” Keith bit his lips and pushed him with all the force he could gather. Lance yelped and grabbed him by the arm, making them both fall onto his bed. They laughed and Lance actually closed his eyes. “You were probably right, I feel tired.” He mumbled while putting his arms around Keith’s middle.  


The boy smiled “I’m always right.”.  


Lance scoffed at that and prevented the other boy to move. “You’re stuck with me,” he singsonged.  


“No, I’m not,” his friend grumbled while trying to free himself from Lance’s arms. He knew that if he really tried he could move but he actually enjoyed being this close to Lance. So he gave up quite easily and closed his eyes.  
They woke up hours later, needless to say, both felt stiff because of the position they had been in.

**Two days later**

Keith was pacing in his bedroom. He was panicking. He and Lance had been getting closer and closer, touching slightly whenever they could for no reason. Now, he had slept in Lance’s arms, in Lance’s bed and his heart kept speeding up whenever he thought about it.  
He was in too deep. He had fallen for this boy who had joked about being in a relationship with him.  
He groaned and sat at his desk. He needed to talk to him. After all, Lance had been really touchy-feely with him so it was a good sign, right?  
He wanted to tell him before he left for Cuba because they wouldn’t be able to see each other for quite some time so if he messed up he could always pretend he didn’t know why he had said that and hope Lance would forget.  
He went to Lance’s dorm room before losing his nerve and knocked on the door.  


“Come in” he heard.  


He did as he was told and pushed the door open. Lance was packing. He turned slowly and his smile brightened when he saw Keith  


“You feeling better?” Keith asked.  


Lance nodded and turned fully toward him. “What do you want?”  


“I wanted to- err… talk to you about something?” He mumbled.  


Lance’s smile dropped and he frowned slightly. “What is it?”  


Immediately Keith’s throat tightened. He didn’t want to worry him. “It’s just…” he stopped talking and his eyes wandered into the room. How was he supposed to say that? When he glanced back at Lance, the boy had tilted his head, expectantly.“I think I’m- I think I like you… a lot,” he mumbled without a second thought. It was now or never.  
Lance’s eyes widened but he didn’t speak. He opened and closed his mouth a few time, like a fish but didn’t say a thing.  
Keith felt a pang in his chest and laugh bubbled in his throat. What was he thinking? Lance had made a joke out of dating him. He didn’t want that.  
So Keith laughed. It was bitter and mocking. At that, Lance frowned even more and Keith genuinely laughed at his expression.  
“Oh my god,” he cracked. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”  


“What-Why are you laughing?”  


“You face was priceless!” Keith exclaimed.  


A weird thing flashed across his eyes, so quickly that Keith didn’t have the time to identify its significance.  


“It’s not funny,” Lance opposed. “Not funny at all.”  


Keith raised an eyebrow, remembering the day Lance had made the exact same joke.  


“Why would you do that?” Lance yelled.  


“Come on! You’ve done the exact same thing!” Keith argued.  


“I haven’t played with your feelings,” he protested.  


“You did,” Keith snapped. He couldn't believe Lance was arguing about that. He had felt awful when he had received the text. “That’s exactly what you did! You sent me this text over a joke!”  


“It was a fucking text! Just a text! I didn’t do that to your face. You-” he said pointing a finger to Keith’s chest accusingly. “You really think this is funny? Like do you really think saying something like that to my face is the exact same thing? I wouldn’t have told you something like that over text. I would have done that in front of you.” His voice broke a little on the end.  


Keith’s eyes went to the ground. “You clearly told me nothing would ever happen between us, I didn’t think joking about that would be such a big deal,” Keith mumbled.  


“I’ve never said that Keith. And you knew I was with Pidge and Hunk that day, we always are!”  


“Please stop-” Keith murmured.  


“I can’t believe you could do this to me…”  


“Shut up!” Keith yelled. “You’ve no right to be angry with me! You’ve done the same thing! It hurt me as well! You were all mocking me!”  


Lance shook his head. “Just leave,” he spat. “I don’t want deal with you right now.”

Keith felt a pang in his chest. He didn’t add a thing, just fled to his dorm room. He wanted to yell, wanted to punch someone, something, anything to release all the anger he felt. He fell face first onto his bed and yelled in his pillow before broking into tears.  
He hadn’t meant for all of this to happen. His feelings were genuine. He hadn’t meant to fall for Lance but he had.  
He stayed on his bed for what felt like hours. He didn’t want to move. He just wanted to close his eyes and forget everything. He wanted to erase all the events that had happened that day.

**One day later**

When he opened his eyes the next morning he felt like all his energy had been drained out. He sighed. He knew Lance was leaving that day but he wasn’t going to tell him goodbye because Lance had said that he didn’t want to see him and going now would be awkward so he remained in his bed.

He ignored Pidge texts asking him where he was and if he was coming to the airport. He ignored everything and closed his eyes again. He spent his day lying down, replaying his argument with Lance in his head and wondering what had gone wrong.  
Pidge stopped by in the evening but he pretended not to hear her knocked on the door and when she opened it, he just feigned to be asleep.  
He didn’t eat anything that day. He was too tired to move anyway. So he remained there, hidden under his blankets and if he cried a few times, nobody had to know about it.  
Eventually, the following day, he heard a knock on his door.

“Hey, it’s me, Shiro.”

He didn’t answer, didn’t go to open the door. He remained there, lying on his bed feeling more down than ever.

“Come on Keith, open the door,” came Shiro’s voice.

Another knock. Keith sighed. He didn’t want to see him right now. He just wanted to be alone.

“Keith,” his brother warned. “I’m coming in.”

When he pushed the door - which Keith hadn’t bothered to lock - open, he was only met by silence. He took careful steps towards the bed and sat at the edge.

“Hey,” he murmured. “What’s up? You haven’t been replying to my texts nor my phone calls…”

Keith didn’t even turn to him, he tried his best to ignore him.

“I’m worried, so is Pidge…” he murmured. “You know you can talk to me right? I know I haven’t really been there lately but… I’m still your brother and if you need me I’m right here.” He looked at the boy next to him and sighed. “Talking is a good way to feel better,” he offered. “I won’t judge… is it about your studies? Do you not like them anymore? That’s okay you know…”

“It’s not,” Keith mumbled.  


Shiro smiled at that. “Then what is it?”

He tried his best to ignore him but it didn’t work.

“I have all day, you know? I’m not leaving before hearing the sound of your voice.”

Keith sighed. He knew he had to talk to someone. He couldn’t keep mopping around without doing anything. He had essays to write, exams to study for.

“I’m in love with someone,” he breathed. “But- It’s complicated…”

Keith remained silent for a few minutes before turning back to look at his brother.

“We were getting closer but I fucked up… I don’t know how to fix things up. I don’t even know if I can…”  


“Well, it depends… depends on what you did…”

Keith nodded slowly.

“I don’t think he can forgive me…”  


“Won’t know until you try,” Shiro shrugged. “Sometimes it’s not as difficult as it may sounds. Sometimes an apology is enough…”  


“I don’t think so…” Keith grumbled. “I… I made this stupid joke…”  
When he looked up, his brother raised an eyebrow, encouraging him to continue. “He had sent me this text saying he was falling for me last month…”  


“Yeah, I remember you called.”  


“But he was joking. When he told me that, it really hurt my feelings… I didn’t think it that funny or anything… I thought it was really stupid and I was mad because I felt… I don’t know… disappointed?”

Shiro hummed. He didn’t want to interrupt his brother so he just listened.

“And then we sort of moved on… at least he did. But part of me still felt that rancor and the other started to focus on every little thing he did and I noticed that he was the one who made me smile whenever I felt depressed and he was always looking out for me… So I tried to tell him how I felt but… he didn’t respond, he just looked shocked, so I panicked and told him it was a joke and started laughing at him. I know it was stupid but I-I didn’t want to stay there, in front of him making a fool of myself.”  


After a long pause, Shiro murmured “how did he react?”  


“he started yelling at me and we had an argument… he said that it was awful to say stuff like that and to play with his feelings but… I hadn’t… I tried to tell the truth but he didn’t say a thing… and he was getting mad but he had done the exact same thing with his text.”  


“Why didn’t you tell him that you just panicked and you truly liked him?”  


“I don’t know… he was really mad and he told me to leave so… I did…”  


“You should talk to him,” Shiro suggested.  


“To tell him what? I already tried and I fucked up! He doesn’t want to see me right now.”  


“That’s a way to see it… but maybe he feels the same and was hurt because you told him it was a joke. And to be honest, you have nothing to lose now…”  


“Jeez, thanks for the reminder,” Keith rolled his eyes.  


Shiro laughed and ruffled his little brother’s hair. “Come on, I’m guessing you haven’t leave your bed since then…” he mumbled. “Go take a shower, we’re going to get lunch.”  
Keith begrudgingly left his bed and headed to the showers.

**Two weeks later**

Lance’s plane was supposed to arrive at 9:13 PM but it was late. Keith had been waiting under the noticeboard for hours. He had asked Pidge to get the information he needed. He had told her the whole story and she had let out an “I knew it!” before scolding him for the things he had told Lance. Eventually, she had decided that he was forgiven and had agreed to help.  
Keith kept bouncing his knee up and down because he was terribly nervous. He didn’t want to anger Lance and ruin his day but he had to talk to him. He had had a few days to really think about his relationship with Lance and he had decided that he was going to fix things up and tell Lance the truth. At least, he would have a clear conscience.  
When the plane was finally announced he went to the right door and waited patiently for the boy to arrive. A crowd quickly formed and Keith felt even more nervous than before.  
His heart sped up when the first passengers started to go through the door and Keith started paying close attention to everyone.  
His breath hitched when his eyes landed on Lance. He was walking with his phone at his ear and Keith bit his lips. How was he supposed to go and talk to him? His question faded as soon as Lance’s eyes met his. Lance stopped walking and kept saying stuff to his phone before hanging up. He approached Keith with a frown and stopped in front of him.  


“Hi,” he murmured.  


“Hi,” Keith breathed.  


“What are you doing here?”  


Ouch, that hurt. It wasn’t the reunion he had been expecting.  


“I came for you,” Keith mumbled. “I’m sorry about last time…”  


Lance nodded slowly. “Okay.”  


“Can I help you with that?” He said pointing to Lance’s suitcase.  


“Thanks,” he answered.  


They walked in silence for quite sometimes.  


“I borrowed Shiro’s car.”  


“Okay,” Lance repeated.  


Keith bit his lips. This isn’t going well, he thought.  


“So… how was your trip?”  


“Good. I missed my family.”  


Keith nodded slowly and put the luggage in the trunk. He sat behind the wheel and waited for Lance to sat next to him. The whole drive was silent. They were both nervous.  
When they reached Uni Keith helped Lance to get his luggage to his dorm room.  


“Thanks for the ride,” he mumbled.  


Keith nodded once again and fidgeted with the sleeves of his sweater.  


“I wanted to talk to you about… last time,” he murmured.  


Lance looked at his shoes, clearly not in the mood to have that conversation again but he surprisingly managed a “go ahead,”.  


“I didn’t mean what I said.”  


“I know.”  


“No. Not the fact that I like you. I didn’t mean it when I pretended it was a joke.” When he looked up, Lance’s face was blank. “You-You’re really important to me. I love spending time with you. You may be a drama queen but you’re always there for your friends. You’re always there for me… I like the fact that you’re constantly making sure we’re okay. You’re always pushing people to do their best. Always teasing everybody just to brighten up the mood. I like what we have- What we had” he corrected. “And I don’t want to lose you. This car ride was the worst I ever had in my life because you were sitting right next to me but I felt like you were miles away. I like you and I’m not asking you to return my feelings… I just- I can’t bear the thought of losing you. I didn’t mean to hurt you… I panicked and-”  


He was cut by a bone-crushing hug. He sighed and wrapped his arms around Lance’s shoulders. They remained like that for a long time. None of them talked, too afraid to break the moment. Then, Lance slowly pulled away and smiled at him.  
Keith couldn’t help his lips from twitching upward at the sight. He tilted his head slightly and looked at Lance's lips. He was leaning forward, ready to kiss him when the door opened.  


“Oh hey, guys!” Hunk said “Sorry- don’t mind me… I’m just passing through.”  


Keith and Lance broke apart and turned toward him. Hunk smiled, clearly embarrassed and waved before leaving the room. Keith laughed nervously and turned toward Lance.  


“I—I err…” Lance stammered  


“You should probably unpack?” Keith offered.  


“Yeah, right. See you later?” He asked.  


The other boy nodded and left the room without a word. That was weird. Keith slowly went back to his dorm room and sat on his bed. 

He stared at the ceiling for what felt like hours when he heard the door opening. He turned his head toward it and smiled when he saw Lance.  


“Hi! Can I come in?”  


“Yeah,” Keith replied a little breathlessly.  


“So apparently, Hunk didn’t know I came back today so he has planed a date with Shay… she is going to sleep in our dorm and I would be glad if I could flee my room for the night.”  


Keith smiled. “Yeah so?”  


“I was thinking maybe I could stay here?” Lance shrugged.  


“No can do,” Keith laughed.  


“Come on Keith,” he whined. “Why are you so mean to me?”  


“It’s called ‘tough love’” he murmured.  


Lance smiled.  


“No but seriously. Can I stay here for the night?”  


Keith rolled his eyes. “Of course you can. You didn't even need to ask.”  


“Be careful, you’ll wake up to me sleeping next to you every single day if you say things like that.”  


“Oh my god, what a burden,” Keith joked.  


Lance slowly came to the bed and sat next to him.  


“Hi,” he murmured.  


“We’ve already seen each other,” Keith whispered.  


“Shut up, you’re killing the mood…”  


“Make me,” he challenged.  


So Lance did. He slowly leaned toward Keith and pressed his lips to the boy’s. Their kiss was shy a little clumsy, but so are every first kiss. It wasn’t rushed. They just wanted to discover each other, they wanted to take their time and enjoy the moment. One of Keith’s hand went to Lance’s neck, trying to draw him closer while the other went to his hair. Lance’s fingers slowly made they way under Keith’s top and started stroking his skin. Keith broke the kiss. “Your hands are cold,” he mumbled. Lance laughed but apologized.  
They kissed and kissed for a long time, only breaking apart when they were out of breath.

**Three days later**

“Could you not?” Pidge scowled.

Lance smirked before stealing Keith another kiss. They were on Lance’s bed in his and Hunk room, playing Mario Kart. Keith was on Lance’s lap and the both of them were annoying the other students because apparently, they couldn’t get enough of each other.  
Keith was a bit embarrassed and he tried to keep playing the game but Lance wasn't letting him. He was constantly touching him, stroking his hair, his hips or brushing his nose in his - now - boyfriend's neck. Keith wasn't saying anything, too focus on the track when he felt Lance’s mouth on his neck and yelped.

“Lance!” Pidge rolled her eyes.  


“I’m quiet, he’s the one who isn't,” he murmured.  


Keith stared at him. “you’re going to sleep here tonight,” he warned.  


“I dare you,” Lance winked.

One thing Lance tended to forget was that Keith wasn’t one to turn down a challenge.

  
That night Lance did end up sleeping in his dorm room instead of Keith’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So that was my first fanfiction for this fandom! I hope you liked it :)


End file.
